Do you remember?
by Alexie Barnaby
Summary: At the kindergarten, Kise became best friend with a kid called Taiga, after he saved him from a group of bullies. Disliking the bond that vreated between his son and Kise, Taiga's father forces him to change school. Kise had no peace since them, and when they met again, he fears Taiga forgot those times. Is it all true, or just a test for him? Eventual OOC
1. The savior angel

**A/N: Finally I succeeded to write dow a fiction that laid in my head for the past eight months. It's going to be a multi-chapter one, as you may notice later. It will take me some time to update because I need to re-watch the first episodes, trying to be as loyal to the original story as possible. If I fail at this, pleas****e inform me. Sometimes I can still miss a hit. **

* * *

_"__Are you at the gym already? I'm arriving! Sorry, but the photo session took me longer than expected!" _

It's always like this, damn it! Whenever there is an important game, a photo shooting of equal importance comes up! I thought I'd made it in time, without hurry, but my manager insisted that I was present, while she was talking with the owners of the clothes brand I was modeling with. It's normal, _usual_, I daresay, so I didn't mind. I could have done in five minutes, if she didn't start speaking about her personal business with the woman.

There was a look of understanding among me and her husband. The look on his face suggested, he was late for some other important meeting, maybe economics. In these pairs usually, one is the creative, who does the collection, and the other is the calculator, who has to manage the money that comes from it.

We were both stuck with girls' speeches, about how badly groomed was the model of the competitor band in the last service. I couldn't care less.

When I finally was dismissed, I quickly typed a message to Amoine, since he was the first one on my contacts, and started running towards my school. The huge basketball bag wasn't helping at all.

It is the first game of the last season we would play together, because on the following year, everybody would move to high school.

Hopefully.

No way Akashi is going to forgive me if I am late, he'd make me run around the whole nation with a bag full of stones and coconuts on my back, I'm sure!

Last time I made it to the gym two minutes after the teams were called on the court, I needed to do do extra training sessions in the hours that were supposed to be free for a week!

My phone makes a sound, surely I ran out of credit again, why bother to check and lose more time?

I'm almost at the school, shit, I'm also supposed to play in the first quarter. I fear this could be the last day of my life.

Finally, the building of the school appears, I fasten my peace. I cross the gate, not caring about the guardian shouting at me.

Some girls appear in front of me, I'm not the kind to refuse an autograph or a photo, but not today, I run past them shouting "After the game sweethearts"

The fact they're not in the court yet might mean the game has to start yet. Good for me.

Finally, I spot our changing room's door, forgetting all my manners, I slam it open just to startle everybody. A second later, my face is hit by one of Mai-chan's books, useless to say who is the sender.

But why is all the team still here?

I try to speak "I'm…here…" all the fatigue I held back during the path is coming out now.

I am ready to take everybody's insults. They are coming in 3,2,1… Nothing?

I open my eyes to see everyone staring blankly at me. Akashi stands up, here I'm done. He's holding a bottle of water, he'll hit me to death with that stuff!

I try to cover my head with my arms, ready to block the hit.

"Here, you look pretty dehydrated."

I open my eyes, he's just handing the bottle at me to drink. Despite I think his gesture is pretty strange, my throat urges for water, I open and finish it in one raw.

Akashi turns to Aomine "Didn't you inform him the game was posted to this afternoon?"

What?

Aomine doesn't look away from Mai-chan's book and shrugs "I did, but the idiot probably didn't read it"

The captain lowers his head, helplessly shaking it before turning to me again "Ryouta, change in your uniform, we have some extra time to work on our strategy.

Akashi explains the new strategy, which is not so much different from the one we've been practicing all the week long, just that he decide to send Midorima in later, maybe at the third quarter. This is an index that our opponents aren't too lethal.

Midorima's expressions of disapproval never stop to amuse me. He always has something to say: the first quarter is too early for him, the third is too late. Not to mention that each time he has to protest because one the signs of the other players in the court doesn't match his, and, according to the goddess of my ass, it could be dangerous.

Speaking of stars, today his lucky item is a huge lion plush. I wonder how much money he spends every day for that stuff.

I can't completely blame him tough, since I also have my lucky item. It's a gift given to me by a special person long time ago, it's a steel earring with a fake yellow stone in it. Maybe it's plastic, I don't know, but that is the most precious jewel to me.

I give it a kiss before every exam, every match, and I have to say that it works most of the times. I don't know if it's magic or simple case, but I always do this "ritual", after I make sure no one sees me.

The game went easier than expected, Aomine got bored sooner than usual, we let the opponents score some points just to leave them a little bit happy (Even if Akashi despise this behavior. Sometimes I hardly believe he's human at all).

* * *

Heading out of school, Aomine, Kuroko and Momoi join me, as we are usual to head back home together. Aomine complains as always about how lame the game was, just to be scolded by Momoi.

Usually, I get into the flow too, I make some jokes, and often end to be hit by either Kuroko or Aomine. But, not today.

My mind is somewhere else, it always happens to me when this date arrives. The others know this, and they know they don't have to ask. I wouldn't be answering anyway. It's not like I don't trust my friends or something, it's just that this story is too personal for me, also, I think I'll start crying like a baby if I do, so I rather keep it for me.

We walk up until the convenience store, and here, I part ways with them. Usually, I'm one of the last to arrive, but today I need to visit another place before going home.

I greet everybody, forcing some jokes out, just to assure them I am feeling well, and avoid my friends to worry. It's not fair that my personal problems touch them.

I walk past the station, crossing the road at the book store. I cross the park. Today there isn't much people despite the weather, maybe it's because in the middle of the week, no one has time to take their children out.

After five minutes of walking, I'm finally to it._ The Kindergarten_.

I lean on the grey fence, staring at the sand box in which some toys lay, abandoned by the kids that must be sleeping right now. Eleven years ago, on this same day, my life started to change.

I already feel the tears forming at the corner of my eyes. My chest tightens, as if I see the scene clearly in front of me. Like I am hoping for this to happen again.

* * *

As a kid I was pretty fragile, both in the physical and mental sense. My family always taught me that violence is never the way to solve problems: _if you hit first, you are on the wrong side, if you hit second, you will get badly injured._

Unluckily, the stronger children didn't share my point of view, they always waited for me to get to the playground to hit me: whatever reason, it was okay for them: one time was for my snacks, another because I did something that annoyed them. All I know is that I always ended crying in a corner alone. The ones who didn't raise their hands, were laughing at me afterwards.

I tried several times to tell it to the teachers, and every single time the answer was the same: _"If they hit you, it means you did something wrong to them"_

After being given this answer multiple times, I gave up on trying. Of course, how could I hope to obtain justice when the son of the kindergarten's owner was the leader of the group?

I ended up always looking around everywhere, hoping for nobody to notice me, failing most of the times.

When I got home with bruises, my parents would have asked what happened. I always answered that I fell from the slide, or stumbled in a ball. And to avoid them to think about the truth, I arrived to hurt myself on purpose every time I got the opportunity, hoping they would believe I was just extremely clumsy.

* * *

One day I was playing in the sand, I was sure those mean bullies were playing football on the other side of the garden, thus I thought I was safe from them. The big cherry tree in front of the sand place covered the view from their spot.

I don't know if they smelled me or something, but after ten minutes of undisturbed playing, the three of them came around me. I felt like a mouse in a cat's den. I wanted to shout, to react, but I found out that I couldn't, I was so scared I couldn't move.

Taishiro, the owner's son, stepped closer to me, an evil grin on his face:

"So, I know today your mom gave you white chocolate snacks. It was very mean of you not to share it with us"

Before I could even open my mouth to answer, he gave me a punch on the face, making me fall into the sand. I couldn't react, as he climbed onto me, pinching my arms with his nails. Tears in my eyes started to flow. This added fuel to their hatred fire, I could hear them laughing at me:

"Ryouta is a girl! As weak as girl!"

I tried but couldn't stop myself from crying. I felt Taishiro tightening his grip around my arm, usually after this came a punch on my shoulder, but that time nothing. Their laughs stopped point blankly, as if someone paused the scene. I heard a fourth voice, one I've never heard before:

"Go away and leave him in peace, or I'll tell everybody you peed in your panties last afternoon!"

I slowly opened my eyes, trying to look at the situation that was going on in front of me, I saw Taishiro taking a step back, muttering something about taking care of this mysterious kid later, and then flee with his friends like they were followed by an hungry bear.

Despite they were gone, I was still petrified, hiding my face from the only kid left.

It was almost scientifically proved that he'd start to laugh at my face. I hoped he would disappear after few seconds, but he didn't. He poked me on the shoulder "You can get up now, they are gone" I slowly raised my head up, and I finally got the chance to properly see him in the face. In that moment, I wondered how could I miss to notice him, I mean with his appearance, he really stood out: dark crimson hair, and he was even a bit taller than the other kids, he wore a plaster on his cheek and was looking down at me with curiosity. He didn't seem to want to harm me further, so, I slowly stood up, wiping the sand off of my face.

"T…thank you" I muttered, always being careful, maybe I would have regretted my words later.

He tilted his head on the side "I am Taiga. What's your name?"

"Ry...Ryouta" I stuttered again. His eyes widened as he observed me "Are you afraid of me?" he asked. And was I supposed to answer ? I wasn't exactly afraid, I was_ uncertain_.

Unluckily, my vocabulary didn't contain that word yet.

I just shook my head, he grinned "Good" and then sat down on the sand box, taking a plastic truck "Want to play with me?" he asked smiling. In that moment, my uncertainty was blown away. Maybe was his smile that convinced me, but no one had ever asked me to be his playmate. I spent hours playing on my own, pretending I had some sort of invisible friend, and, for how odd this can seem, this was the first time that I spoke while playing and there was actually someone listening to me.

We build what were supposed to be sand castles, destroying them pretending we were Godzilla when some of them didn't turn out the way we wanted.

"Why don't you beat them up?" he asked point-blankly. I needed some seconds to reconnect to the bullies "I'm not strong and I'm alone. They will win" that was true, even if I reacted, the counterattack would have been way stronger than what I could afford. I was expecting him to say something like _"You're as weak as a girl"_, while he just shrugged :"Now you are not alone".

If he meant forever or for just one day, I didn't know, but when I went home I was too happy to have found a new friend, I told everything to my family, carefully omitting the bullies part, and they were happy for me. Despite they didn't know about the bullies, they were aware that I had no friends either. Usually, when they asked me how was my day, I just answered I painted something, I build some nice man with the modeling clay or given my crumbs to the birds. All activities of a loner.

The next morning when I woke up, I was eager to get to school, it never happened to me, but I was super excited. From that moment on, every morning was just like this. Over and over again.

Taiga and me were always together, the bullies seemed to be scared as we passed by. Sometimes, I still flinched when I saw that gang walking by, but he would hold my hand and look straight at me, saying that I could be stronger than they were, that I should have taken courage and face them whenever they tried to scare me. Then he would reassure me, saying that until we were together, they counted less than zero.

I was happy, but I couldn't help but feeling some negative aura standing behind us, I'm not talking about Taiga, but the teachers gave us odd looks whenever they saw us holding hands or the times we hugged.

Besides, Taiga always had plasters or bruises somewhere on his body. Surely he was more careless than I was, but yet, those scratches and wounds reminded me of mine when Taishiro and his friends used to beat me up. I tried to ask some times, he would just answer he accidentally fell or something of the like. I don't know if I believed him or not, but I always ended accepting his version.

* * *

It was Valentine's day morning. I always loved that day because my sisters would have baked cookies to bring to school, and they would have made some for me as well.

I was always curious what was this gesture for. That year, while my older sister was baking, the question left unspoken for so many years, finally left my mouth "Nee-chan, why are you bringing cookies at school?" my sister smiled, giving a white chocolate covered cookie to me "See, Valentine is the day in which you have the occasion to show your admiration towards somebody you like. You bring them cookies or sweets to show your affection"

My eyes brightened at this, I clung to her skirt in excitement "Can you make some for me? I want to give them to Taiga-kun!"

She smiled nodding "Of course, I can" she then knelt down kissing my forehead. I'll leave them on the table"

Before leaving, I found a transparent plastic bag full of cookies, wrapped with a red ribbon. My mother carefully put them into my backpack and then followed me to school. I was way too excited to give my cookies to Taiga.

When I arrived at the kindergarten, Taiga was playing with superheroes action figures in the toys hall. I walked up to him, beaming happiness from all my pores. He looked at me questioningly, tilting his head to the side as he used to when he was confused.

I kept the packet hidden behind my back "You know what date is today?" I said, never letting the grin off of my face. He shook his head.

"It's the day you can give the person you like sweets…" at that point, I showed him the cookies I was been hiding "…this is for you!"

His eyes glimmered with excitement, he was left wordless. Inside I was jumping for joy.

His face went a little sad "I have nothing for you…" then, he looked at me, like considering on doing something, hugged me and gave me a kiss on cheek. In that moment, I thought I would have never been glad like that anymore.

It is painful to know I was right.

* * *

Something like a week later, I met Taiga at the entrance, he looked down and disturbed by something, he wouldn't speak a word all the day. We played as usual, but it was like he was making it against his will. I was feeling guilty, I thought I did something wrong to him, but thinking back over my actions, I couldn't understand what.

Finally, before the school ended, he grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the backyard. He had tears in his eyes. Taiga _crying_. It was as unlikely as seeing my father wearing a skirt.

He took breath several times before speaking.

"Ryouta, we can't be friends anymore"

That words broke my heart, literally. I felt my chest tightening and breath lacking to my lungs. "Wh..why?" I choked out. He shook his head.

"My dad told me I am not supposed to hug and kiss another boy…" I saw that he didn't agree with his father, and in that moment, I understood that those scratches, didn't come from accidental falls.

"Tai…Taiga-kun, please…" he shut me up, pressing a finger towards his lips "I want to be your friend, but I'm moving to another school" there, I couldn't restrain my tears anymore, my best friend was going to leave me, and I could do nothing to avoid this from happening.

He patted my head and hugged me, I hugged him back tightly, like I hoped to avoid him from going by doing this. He rubbed my back "Don't cry, don't cry." He said, even though he was crying as well.

When we parted, he rummaged in his pockets, taking out a small steel earring (That looked like silver for me at the time) with a fake yellow diamond in it. He pressed it inside my hands "Keep it. It is the most precious thing I found" I nodded, unable to speak further words.

He wiped off his tears, and took hold of my hands, forcing me to look at him in the eye "Promise me…" he took breath "…promise me you won't let kids hitting you anymore. You are strong!" and he hugged me again. No further words were spoken that day. I sat back, watching him slipping away from my life.

I knew I had nothing to do with it, but I felt powerless: he came to rescue me from those mean bullies, stayed by my side to avoid them from hitting me again, and all I did when he was the one being in troubles was _watching_. I can't help but feeling guilty for my behavior.

I spend the following weeks buried in my room, refusing to eat, crying. My parents were worried, it didn't take them long to know the story and discover my problems with bullies at school.

My father moved me to another kindergarten, he said that it was silly to leave me in a place where hugs are forbidden and kicks prized.

I still agree with him.

* * *

My following years went a little better, I picked up Taiga's advice and started to show the others my strength, nobody tried to pick a fight with me after the first attempt. I had kids encircling me, I succeeded to make some kind of friends, but deep in my mind and heart, there was Taiga holding my hand, sulking when I succeeded to perfectly copy his modeling clay sculptures.

I moved on with my life, but his memory was always alive in me, and every time I needed someone to help me, his voice raised clearly in my head

_"You're stronger than them"_.

At the age of fourteen, I obtained the permission from my family to get an ear piercing, despite what most people think about, I don't really like piercing my body with strange metal pieces, but I wanted to wear that earring at least once.

I wear it just at extremely important times (Not in the games, of course, I'd lose it).

Now I'm happy I found some good friends to share my time with, but deep inside, I always think about him

_ Where's he now? Did he find a girlfriend? Did he forget about me? Will I see him again?_

* * *

I leave the kindergarten, I fear some of that evil teachers, which are still there, maybe with some teeth lacking, or more age signs on their face, but still their old creepy selves. If they see me here, they might think I have weird ideas with the kids. And I know how prejudice can be stronger than actual evidences.

I leave, taking one last glance at the sand box. The same that years ago made me meet the most important person in my life.

I hope someday, that person will appear to me again. I'm counting the days.


	2. Appearance

**A/N: There is the second chapter. I hope I'm not making the peace of the story too slow. **

* * *

My middle school ended, and now I found myself in Kaijou, one of the most brilliant high schools in town. Like every year in a new school, I always hope Taiga will appear in my same class or something. I know it's almost impossible, but I always find myself hoping.

We stood up in line, as the headmaster makes the classical speech for the beginning of the year. I hear girls screaming at my back, usual business, I'm glad to receive tons of admiration. Someone doesn't share my opinion though. There is a group of boys who hold a despicable look towards me. I'd bet my head they are boyfriends or pretenders.

They should be happy though, I'm not interested in their precious' love.

I'm desperately looking for red hair. The square is full of people, but most of them have black or brown, he should stand out. Should he be tall? Short? I will never know.

The head master says something I don't really get, everyone rewards him with an applause. I go with the flow, not quitting my search.

Maybe, he dyed his hair, but none of the faces look the least like him.

I sigh as I enter my classroom, knowing from before he wouldn't be inside.

I am right, what a surprise.

Sometimes I ask myself what is it that keeps me on hoping.

* * *

It's been a week since school started.

I joined the basketball club, I want to challenge and win over my ex-former team mates, to show them how, despite being the last added, I grown up. Because I'm strong, I know it.

Kaijou is one of the best teams around, our captain is very strict, and he doesn't mind using strong manners to keep us in line. Despite this, he's a good person and player. I am sure he does this just because he wants the best to come out from every team member, and this is positive.

I enter the gym followed by three girls asking for my autograph, I put on my usual smile and give it to them. As soon as I've finished writing the last letter of my name, a ball hits me straight on the temple. The girls run away, I turn around to see no one else than captain Kasamatsu glaring down at me. He did it so often I thought that was his way to say _good morning_.

"How many times I told you not to bring your fans at the training sessions?" I try to excuse myself, saying that I can't control them. Sometimes, they wait for me at the entrance, and I can't be aware beforehand.

He shrugs, retrieving the ball from the ground "Whatever, go change your clothes already. We have a practice game against a school named Seirin next week" I nod as I move towards the changing rooms. Seirin, isn't the school that Kuroko chose?

I don't know why, during the last months of middle school, he started to communicate less with me, and the others in general. Even when we walked home together, he would just speak to Momoi, leaving me and Aomine behind. It was quite strange.

I knew that there was bad blood between him Murasakibara and Midorima, but usually, all their fights ceased at the end of the training sessions. I also know that he broke up his long-time friendship with Aomine. Well, actually it was Aomine who broke it first. For me he was enraged about this, maybe he thought we were all the same. Who knew, this made me a little sad though, I hate being left out without an explanation. What am I worrying about, now it's passed quite a while, maybe he's not even upset anymore!

I think I'm going to Seirin before the match. I'm curious to see what his team is like.

I don't understand his choice though, his talent is wasted in such a nameless school. Maybe, if I speak to him, he could change his mind and come to Kaijou. It could be quite a big addition to the team.

* * *

Seirin is a new school that started working just last year. It's not too far from mine, but you still need to take a bus. Since I am not a great fan of city's busses (also because at the time the schools are closing, they swarm with fan girls and boys), I decide to go on foot. I left school a little bit earlier, telling the teacher I had work to do.

The persuasion power the cover of a second order magazine gives you, is amazing.

After something like twenty minutes, I'm in front of the school. I've never been here, thus I haven't the least idea on where the gym is, I also hope that today the basketball team is training, otherwise I walked all the way up here for nothing.

I know I can't access the gym from the inside of the school building, this is forbidden.

I see there's a kind of a sports building, not separated from the school. I need to turn around and take the secondary door there.

The sound of rubber shoes screeching and the ball bouncing are clear index that the building is the right one.

Right building, wrong side. Of fucking course. The door is at the opposite one, and I can't take no shortcuts because there is a net in the between. I don't feel to climb it either. My mother would slaughter me if tear my new uniform.

This forces me to pass on the front. Shit, half of the school is outside, I can hear girls saying _"Look, it's the model!" _

Fine my plan to go unnoticed went straight to hell. I need to learn how to sew trousers.

I walk with my head straight, pretending there is no one, maybe if I ignore them, they won't follow me.

I push the door opened slightly, I don't want to be noticed . I'm eager to see their game technique, I know that is probably pointless, they surely are weaker than us, but you never know. Besides, if Kuroko chose this team, there must be a good reason.

* * *

They're having a practice match, half of them wears a bright yellow jersey the others wear a blue one. I push my head a little more to see better from the inside. Here my face petrifies, and I feel air lacking to my lungs.

I thought the only one that would have stood out, if I can say it like this, was Kuroko. How wrong was I.

As I take a good view of the team, I understood that it wasn't Kuroko the one who mistook to choose school. _It was me_.

There, on the court, wearing a yellow jersey with the number 11, there's a boy, a tall one. He's fast, he gets through two of who I suppose are the second years, jumps and dunks.

His spiky red hair rustling as he touches the floor again.

I rub my eyes.

_"__Stop it Ryouta! You're imagining things right now. There's not only one boy with red hair in the world_"

I think to myself, hoping that this would stop my heart from beating.

In middle school I had the same sensation when I saw Akashi from the back for the first time. I thought it was _him_, and I got disappointed.

But this time it's different. Maybe it's his body structure, his attitude. He reminds me of him. No, it can't be!

I keep my eyes focused on him as a girl gathers the team. I don't know what she's saying, my mind is elsewhere. The more I look at his face, the more I'm convinced that, this time, I found him.

I try not to get too excited though, They still can be look-alikes.

"Kise-kun, please give me a photo"

I startle, I was so concentrated that I didn't notice the queue of girls behind my back, in that moment I realized that I was fucked: there were dozens of them also on the upper floor. I was surrounded.

Sighing, I take a chair and sit over a stage. There is no point in escaping. I hope their coach sends them away like Kasamatsu does all the times.

I repeat, it's not like I hate having fans, but there are moments in which I'd rather be alone.

* * *

Finally, the girl that came talking to the team notices me and the crowd

"Hum? What are those people doing here?" she says stunned. Great I'm making a poor figure! Damn me!

"Hum…I'm sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen…" I say uncertainly, even though it's the truth. I did my best.

I see the stunned faces from the second years of the team. Kuroko looks towards me nodding, his face as emotionless as ever "It's good to see you again"

If I wasn't trained to speak with him for three years, I probably wouldn't have noticed him.

"Good to see you" I answer as I give back an autographed sheet.

They all look towards Kuroko like he's talking to an alien. Well, just a creature from another universe would have gathered that much of attention. I don't know how to apologize anymore "Sorry, really…" I look down at the infinite queue of girls "Do you think you could wait five minutes?" I sigh.

I successfully manage to send them away, promising I would finish at the end of my meeting.

I feel uneasy, that presence bothers me. I need to know his name. If it's not Taiga, then it would be good. Maybe it's not him, Kuroko must have told them my first name as well, if he didn't come to greet me, this means he's not him.

Fuck. I need to keep my mind straight.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" asks one of the second years, the only one with glasses, he speaks like he's afraid of me. Kuroko is right beside him, and he's looking at me unpleasantly.

_He_ stands in the back, hands at his hips, watching me as I get closer with a look of challenge.

I look easy going, but I can feel my entrails twisting. Working as an actor helps hiding your emotions. Luckily.

I walk to them carefree "When I heard our next opponent was Seirin, I remembered Kurokocchi came here, so, I thought I'd come and say hi"

Kuroko looks up at me, no emotion. What a new.

I, on the other hand, wear one of my best smiles, I hope I'm not overdoing it "We were best friends at middle school" I say gladly

"Not any more than anyone else" is his answer. Don't make things more complicated than they already are.

"So mean!" I answer, maybe exaggerating on the tone.

I hear someone from the back telling I entered the basketball team during my second year. The guys with glasses, looks at me even more surprised than before "Since your second year?"

I smile at him as to apologizing. I know where they read it, and the journalist like to pump the news "That article exaggerated quite a bit"

I'm looking at the red head with the tail of my eye. _He_ has some kind of an annoyed expression on his face. I try to keep calm, reminding myself that probably is not him.

"I'm glad to be called part of the generation of miracles, but I'm the worst of the bunch..."

I'm being pathetic, why do I speak like a four year old?

"…they bullied me and Kurokocchi for it all the time" I can't stop the bullshit before it comes out, damn emotion!

Kuroko looks at me, and simply says that no one ever dared touching him. Of course I know, he would have shattered. Ok, now the comedy is on, better finish it with class, I start to whine "What? It happened just to me?" before I could finish, I notice a ball flying in my direction, I instinctively raise my arm and stop it.

Is Kasamatsu here?

* * *

"Oh, what was that for?" come on, is it like this that you welcome a guest?

As I avert my look toward the direction of the ball, I notice _him_. I don't know when he moved, but he is facing me right now.

"Kagami!"

"Kagami-kun!"

His team mates shouts, scolding him.

Is Kagami his first or last name?

"Sorry for interrupting your little reunion" he sounds seriously annoyed, I can see fire blazing in his eyes.

"Don't tell me you came all the way here just to greet us"

I am sure as hell that was the same look the kid from the kindergarten had on when he told Tiashiro to beat it. If that boy's not him, surely they have lots in common.

He smirks, as he invites me to play "Why don't you play with me a little pretty boy?"

This sudden one on one. And I don't even know his first name. I must keep my head straight. If he really is him, then, I have to prove how strong I got. Maybe he's just testing me.

If it's not Taiga, well he looks like a good player, this mean I'll be having fun in the next game. If it's _him_, why doesn't he speak to me?

"What? I don't know if I'm ready."

_"__The uniform Ryouta, the uniform_."

I know that, but this is tempting.

"But I just…" fuck, just few minutes, I'll take care "Fine, let's do it" I throw the ball back at him, I see him smirking with satisfaction "I have to thank you for that display" maybe not just that.

He bounces the ball a couple of times before passing it to me. We're very close now, the more I look at him, the more I am convinced this time I found him. Maybe it's for the way he's staring at me, like he knows.

All the anxiety from before settles apart. I want him to know what kind of a monster he created.

I get past him, shit, he's so fast, he seems to have no problems catching up with me.

_"__You didn't teach me just how to be strong_" I think as I mimic his moves from before, swirling around, putting the ball in the dunk, he reaches and touches it, but it's too late. I am scoring.

He falls back, not exactly an elegant exit. What I know, for the few instants we were jumping, he acknowledged my strength.

Now, from the floor, he's looking at me in bewilderment, he has no words left to say.

* * *

My glory feelings last just few seconds though, as I stare at him, I feel the adrenaline raising up in my body.

I know, I am sure he can do better than this. He needs to be pushed. If we have to face each other, childhood friends or not, I want him to be at his best. If it's the person I'm thinking about, I know exactly how to do. I rub the back of my head, sighing

"I don't know about this…" he glares at me "After something so disappointing I can't just leave now" I turn towards the rest of the team smiling "Give us Kurokocchi" this is half of a truth, though, Taiga or not, he could be of great help if my team is ever to face one of the others from Teikou.

The team is stunned at my words, and, despite Kuroko's permanently blank expression, I could sense disapproval in his mind.

"Join us" I say, stretching my arm towards him "Let's play basketball together again. I seriously respect you, Kurokocchi" that's true, indeed. "It's a waste of your talent to stay here" maybe I am being too harsh, but I need to be effective "What do you say?" I might already know the answer. He doesn't hesitate a minute "I'm honored to hear you say that." He bends forward "I must respectfully decline your offer."

"That doesn't make any sense!" I snap, despite I knew this beforehand, the fact that he didn't consider the offer only for a second just leaves me stunned "Besides, this isn't like you. Winning was everything"

At Teiko it was, either you win or you win no options. It was also my standard before. I wanted to win to prove myself I was able to keep my words to Taiga. I've been a loser for too much time. "Why didn't you go somewhere better?" I ask. Actually I'm curious as well. A well-known school gives you greater possibilities. This is a matter of fact.

"My thinking has changed since then" he answers simply. I suspected this quite a while ago. There must have been a reason above being upset with me and Aomine at the same time. What comes right after makes my muscles tighten, like when your mother says you won't receive a new Nintendo for Christmas because your sister wanted a dress. Irritation, I guess.

"I made a promise to Kagami-kun" at this point I feel like butterflies in my stomach. My game was turning against me, but while I was almost acting, Kuroko was serious "I told him we'd beat you, the Generation of Miracles"

Apart from the purpose, which looks pretty impossible to me. They can't even dunk with me, what if they face Aomine?

"It really isn't like you to joke around like that" I answer, really, this must be a joke. I'm about to tell him to let it go.

Someone laughs behind me, I turn around instantly. It's time to check the effect of my words.

Kagami is smiling, he looks up at me with enthusiasm, my heart skips a beat at that, I did it. I turned his fiery spirit on "What are you doing? I was gonna say that, Kuroko. " I'm stunned, school is just started and they already have a bond? Now I can classify the butterflies as_ jealousy_. I know it's silly to be jealous about someone I barely know (at least it's like this for now). I look back at Kuroko, he's being serious .

"I still have no sense of humor. I'm serious"

* * *

I stare back at Kagami a little bit longer, I feel uneasy. Those eyes, those damned eyes, I know them.

"Kise-kun! Kise-kun! Can you sign my notebook? It's almost time for me to go home"

A girl whines from behind me, judging from the buzz behind me, there are more of them. I think there's when I take my leave.

I turn around staring right back at Kagami "You'll regret this choice" I say, he stares me back, like he's fighting he urge to punch me in the face.

I take one of the girls' notebook. Deciding to move out of the gym, they have to train in peace. (And they need _a lot_ of training indeed.

I wave at them "See you next week"

I'm eager to.

I still am not sure if it is him or not, but I can't allow this to stop my game.

I have two weeks to train on how to hide my uncertain feelings.


End file.
